Heaven's Got A Plan For You
by Shivaani
Summary: Molly is kind and mature, a model student. Only on the outside, though. Inside, she's a pessimistic and miserable person who just wants someone to see that she's hurt and lonely. Riven Adams, however, is the last person she'd think to be that 'Someone.' Was originally called 'Something like a Fairytale'
1. Molly Weasley II

"Hey, Mol, we're going to the Quidditch pitch. Riven's playing!" they giggle that stupid high-pitched, girlish giggle. So annoying.

"You coming with us or what?"

"No thanks, need to complete my Arithmancy essay" I reply, smiling. Of course, I have to be nice. I'm a prefect for crying out loud. Also, I'm used to people liking me. It's always been that way. Yeah, I know that's called being fake, but hey, I'm not losing anything am I?

Oh yes. Who is Riven, you ask? Riven Adams is my co-prefect. Something I still find hard to believe. I mean, seriously? _Him?_ What's so great about him? He's the typical rich, arrogant, good-looking (that's what the other girls say) Quidditch player. Its another thing that his grades are better than mine, something I try not to think about. He's terribly annoying with that I-Me-Myself attitude and is always surrounded by those bimbos.

"Yay." I say sarcastically as I finish the last line of the Arithmancy essay I've been working on since the past two hours. Professor Vector better be happy with this one. My tummy lets out a terribly loud noise, begging for food, but I'm too tired to eat. So I quickly rummage in my bag for a chocolate frog (Somehow, my bag always seems to have a chocolate frog) and gobble it up, temporarily satiating the hunger that's been gnawing at my insides since after breakfast.

"Hey, Mol." Rose says, walking into the common room, obviously back from another trip to the library. "Can you help me with my Potions essay?" she asks.

I'm exhausted. I really am. But I adore Rose. Sleep can wait.

"Sure" I tell her, smiling that well rehearsed smile of mine.

"Thank you, Mol!" Rose says, hugging me. I'd stay up all night if it meant getting these hugs from her. Because they're genuine. I feel warmth when she hugs me. Or even when Dommie, Roxy, Lily or Lucy hug me for that matter. They love me for what I am. But that's family, I guess.

An hour later, the stupid sixth year girls come back from watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. Rose and I have finished her essay and she thanks me and goes to bed. I yawn and look up at the clock. Nine-thirty.

I get up to head to my dormitory when the portrait hole opens and in come Riven Adams and some brunette girl, eating each other's faces off. The scene is disgusting and I'm wishing more than anything that I wasn't a part of it.

"Oh," says Riven, noticing me and pulling away from the girl. "Sorry, didn't know you were here."

Note: He doesn't look the least bit sorry. His lips are curling into that overconfident smirk.

"It's past curfew." I say, in the nicest way I can, given the situation.

"I happen to be a prefect too." he drawls.

"Which is why I'd think you'd try not to break rules." I counter, folding my arms.

"She's right Brianna, you should go sleep." Riven says to the brunette and she scowls at him.

"What about you?" she says, tugging at his arm, giving him that overdone slavish look.

"I'll be sleeping soon." he winks at her and she obeys, leaving the room. So we're all alone now. Girls would kill for a moment like this. Not me, obviously. I just give him the most disapproving look and he chuckles.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asks running his hand through his messy ash blonde hair.

"Do you really need to ask?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"We used to be friends, Mol." he says simply.

"No, Riven. We were never friends. You were a bully, that's what you were." I snap and he looks away, slightly irritated.

"Is _that_ why you hate me?" he asks, disbelievingly. "Come on, Mol, we were _kids_ back then."

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I say and rush up the stairs to my dormitory, ignoring him as he calls out to me. I never have managed to get rid of this old habit. I'm always running away from my problems. I may appear to be strong and confident, but inside, I'm gutless. It took me years to admit it to myself.

Riven's family and mine were next-door neighbors till I was twelve, when they shifted away. What I said earlier was the truth. He used to revel in my misery. As kids, he used to push me around and, me being the spineless crybaby that I was, used to get pushed around. Still, there were times where we would have fun playing together since the only friends we had were each other, seeing as Lucy and I had too big an age gap.

I put on my nightgown and relieve my glossy, chestnut brown hair (inherited from my mother, thankfully) of the tight ponytail it's been tied up in. Everyone else is asleep, thank goodness. As I slide into my bed, I remember the day he left Lansdown. We had promised we'd write to each other regularly. I kept my end of the promise for a month and then gave up because he didn't reply even once and that made me feel stupid and desperate. That was when we stopped talking at school too. I never asked him why he didn't reply to my letters. It would make me look like the other girls who craved his attention. But it killed me within. I missed him but I didn't want to admit it.

Another thing that I didn't want to admit was that I had a crush on him. I couldn't believe it at first, because he was the guy who always bullied me around and I was falling for him, but yes. In fourth year, it took me every bit of self-restraint I had to not break down every time I saw him snog a girl while he completely ignored me, immense willpower to get over him and complete ease to finally going back to hating him again. All in all, I'm fine now. I don't give myself another choice.

My tummy rumbles but I ignore it again and fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Well, this is boring." Riven says, walking up and down the seventh floor corridor. _Why_ am I on patrolling duty with him? Oh yes, he's my co-prefect, I remind myself. _Why_ is he my co-prefect again? Argh, I'm sick of having this conversation in my head with no satisfactory conclusion.

"Mol, entertain me." he orders. Well fuck you, Riven, I don't take orders from filth.

"Um, let me think about that- No." I say, controlling myself from using the language I just used in my mind.

"You're boring." he declares. Oh goody! Not. Ignore him, he isn't even worth a reply.

"How come you're Miss Nicey around everyone else and a complete bitch only to me?" he asks. I _know_ he's doing it to piss me off. Sadly, it's working.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch." I warn him, trying to sound threatening. Note the '_trying'_.

"Or what?" There's that terrible smirk playing around his lips. I want to strangle him with everything I've got. I want to make him feel pain. I want to- to… to cry. He called me a bitch. No one's ever called me that. _He's_ never called me that. I want the old Riven back. I want everything to go back to the way it used to be when I was twelve. I'm tired of playing Miss Nice and Mature. It's suffocating me.

I just look away because I'm really bad with comebacks. I'm wishing I was anywhere but here and then, it happens. Carvings begin to form in the wall opposite me and before I know it, we're standing in from of a huge wooden door.

"You saw that, right?" Riven asks a stunned me and I reply with a nod. He walks up to the door, giving it a big push and it opens to reveal a huge, dark room. We walk inside together, though I don't know why I'm walking in. There isn't any red flag going up in my head, telling me not to enter, but this room just popped out of nowhere! I should _not _be entering this room. I should be patrolling the corridor. I should walk out right now.

Too late.

The door vanishes the same way it appeared.

"Shit!" I shout, banging the place the door had just been with my fists. I know it's no use. This is Hogwarts. Walls don't turn into doors just because you bang your fists on them.

"How do we get out of here? I say, rounding on Riven, who seems most calm.

"I don't know." he says, plainly and then it dawns on me that I'm alone with him in a dark and unknown room with no way out. Two years ago, this would have meant heaven had smiled upon me. Now, I just want to get away from him. And why is it so bloody dark?

Almost as though the room read my mind, torches in their brackets light up. Okayyy. Creepy. Even for Hogwarts.

"So, let's finish our little conversation of the other night. Why exactly do you hate me?" Riven asks.

Great. Now I have nowhere to run to. How do I get out of this situation? The only possible thing to do is to answer him. Fine. I'll tell him why I hate him so much. I hate him because… because… Wait. _Why_ do I hate him? And then it dawns on me: I don't have a reason.

"Too many reasons." I lie.

"Name one."

I stare at him and he smiles.

"You don't hate me, do you?" he asks. It's a rhetoric question.

"I do."

"Tell me why then."

"I don't need to tell you."

"You know what I think? I think that you could never hate me. Even as a kid. I think that you like me but you don't want to like me because I've been a jerk to you and you're confused. You don't want to like me so you think hating me for the sake of it will be easier. Because then you don't have to admit to how you feel about me."

I look at him for a second before bursting into laughter. Oh my goodness. He did not just say that. I haven't laughed so loudly in so long. My stomach hurts. Riven just stands there and I can't tell the expression on his face. It looks kind of like a mix between pity and amusement.

"Where did that come from?" I ask incredulously.

"I know what I'm saying, Mol." he says, looking me in the eyes.

"How could you_ possibly _even think that_ I_ like _you?_" I look him in the eyes too.

"You do." his tone is so calm that it's almost annoying.

"You are so full of yourself!" I say, disgusted at his overconfidence. "You couldn't make me like you if you tried."

"I don't even need to try." he replies, though there isn't any overconfidence in his voice anymore.

"Try me." What am I saying?

Again. That smirk plays around his well-defined lips, his grey eyes (sadly, the same shade as mine) twinkling.

"You'd think I have nothing better to do." he says, finally looking away.

"Coward." Seriously, _what is up with me?_

"Awh, name calling? Real cute, Mol." he says, brushing me off.

"Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?" he asks, changing the topic.

"Yeah." How dare he change the topic just because I'm winning?

"Well, I think we're in it." he says, looking around the room.

"How do you know?" I ask, momentarily distracted. "And anyway, the room was supposed to have been destroyed during the battle."

"Love, this is Hogwarts. Need I say more?"

Agreed. Wait. I was outside when I wished to be somewhere else and the door appeared… and then… when I didn't like the dark… the lights came on! How could I have been so stupid? This really _is _the Room of Requirement. So, I can get out if I wish to get out, right? Only… I don't want to get out.

No, wait, what? Of course I want to get out.

But, hey, I'm alone with him. And I used to like him. Surely, part of the feeling remains?

No, no, no, no, no. Be rational, Molly. Just wish for the door to appear and forget this ever happened.

I listen to my sensible side before I can change my decision.

_"I want to get out of here_," I say to myself.

And sure enough, the door appears. Oh, but I don't want it to!

_Shut up, stupid hormonal, teenage self!_ I tell my head and it listens to me, going as far as making me walk up to the door and giving it a big push. Riven follows suit and helps me push the door and it opens. I walk out as fast as I can.

We should be off duty by now, I hope as I walk back to the common room with him walking alongside me. We don't say anything to each other, which is kind of weird since I'm always having a go at him with any opportunity I get. The Fat Lady is given the password and she lets us enter into a deserted common room.

"Well, goodnight." says Riven and he's wearing a smile. A nice one.

I look at him for a second before frowning and saying,

"I _don't_ like you."

I don't know if I'm trying to make him believe it or if I'm confirming it for myself.

"Okay, you don't like me. Can we at least be civil toward each other?" he says, raising his hands in defense.

"No." I say, and without waiting for a reaction, turn around and go up to my dormitory.

* * *

**So umm, how did you guys like it? I was once going through fanfics and I realized that there aren't very many fanfics about Molly Weasley II so I though I'd write one!  
**

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it :) And I don't update very fast since I don't get a lot of time to rite so I hope you'll forgive that. **


	2. Giving Myself a Chance

#C2

"Molly, will you help your sister with her arithmetic? I need to finish some work." says my Mum.

It's been a day since I got back from Hogwarts for Christmas holidays and I already have to work. Still, I'm not cribbing. Better keep myself busy, I think. Anyway, I feel sorry for Mum, having Ministry world during the hols. I mean, Dad, I can understand. He's overambitious. But Mum? She's overworking herself.

Lucy starts at Hogwarts next year so she's still in Muggle School right now. I go upstairs to help my 10-year old sister with her Math.

"What do you need me to help you with?" I ask her.

"Everything." she replies.

Lucy's the opposite of me. Where I'm studious and bookish, she's all about Quidditch. Where I'm neat and tidy, she feeds the tablemat more than she feeds herself. Where I'm mature and quiet, she's wild and loud.

Where I'm an introvert, she's an extrovert. A bit annoying sometimes, but she's my baby sister and I love her very much. But that doesn't hide the fact that she's a terribly frustrating and easily distracted student.

After over an hour of trying to teach her, I give up.

"Oh, Luce, just go play Quidditch or something." I say and she squeals happily and runs out of the room. I look around her room, which was previously mine. The lavender walls are still the same shade they were but Mum's replaced the pretty lace drapes with heavy blue ones.

I get up and sit on my old bed and it creaks. I smile, because it's creaked like that since I was seven. Ever since Riven once jumped too hard on it.

And I go down memory lane almost involuntarily.

_"I'm not playing with dolls, Molly!" _

_"Oh, please, Riven! It's fun! Honest!"_

_"No way. Let's go play Quidditch!"_

_"I don't like Quidditch, you know that."_

_"Who cares? I'm older so I'll decide."_

_"Older by seven months."_

_"So what? We're playing Quidditch!"_

_"No!"_

_"If you don't play with me, I'll break your bed!"_

And then, on a whim, he did _just_ that. Don't ask why he wanted to break my bed. The guy's crazy.

I laugh to myself, even though I'm supposed to hate him. I remember Mum and Dad's worried expressions when they came rushing upstairs at the sound of the bed breaking. Dad never did like Riven.

"Molly, help me with the lunch, please!" my mother calls from the kitchen, waking me from my thoughts.

"Coming, Mum." I answer, getting off Lucy's bed as it creaks again and I smile once more before exiting her room.

* * *

I'm suddenly awoken from a rather deep sleep with a terribly loud, "_Merry Christmas, Molly!"_

"_Luce!_ Go away." I reply, burying my head into my pillow, trying to snatch back the sleep but my sister grabs at my arm, forcing me to get up.

"Mol! It's _Christmas!_" she says, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yes, Luce, I know. It comes every year you know."

I'm not big on Christmas. I mean, I like it, sure, but I wouldn't die if there were no Christmas. Unlike Lucy.

"Let's go open our presents! Mum says we should open them together and I want to open them _now!_"

"Fine, let's go then." I say in a resigned sigh, getting off my bed and make my way downstairs with Lucy at my heels.

"Merry Christmas, Molly." Mum wishes me, sitting at out dinning table for six, her coffee mug in her hand.

"Merry Christmas, love." Dad wishes me, looking up from his newspaper wearing a very odd, cylindrical hat with red and green tinsels, no doubt, made by Lucy.

"Merry Christmas, Mum, Dad." I say, smiling at my parents. I rather like quiet Christmas mornings like these.

"Go open your presents then," Mum says, pointing at the bottom of our heavily decorated Christmas tree, again, done by Lucy.

"Lucy, nice decorations, but I can hardly see the tree." I laugh as my sister scowls.

"I worked very hard on that! And Mum and Dad agree that it's very pretty!" she says and my parents join in with the laughter. Lucy really is our darling baby.

"I know what this is," I smile as I pick up a lumpy package wrapped in shiny green paper. I undo the wrappings to reveal Grandma Molly's usual mauve, hand-knit sweater with a golden 'M' emblazoned on it.

"Mine's green _again!_" Lucy whines, opening Grandma Molly's package.

"But green goes so well with your hair, Lucy." says Mum, and I agree with her. Unlike me, Lucy has inherited the traditional red hair that's always kept short, a lot like Dominique's. Even though I wouldn't like the red hair for myself, it looks nice on Lucy. How do I put this? It sort of… _enhances_ her wild nature.

The rest of my Christmas presents are what they are every year.

Let's make a list of them:

Uncle Bill and family: Hair curlers and a make up kit. (This has Aunt Fleur written all over it.)

Uncle Charlie: A book on how to train Dragons. (Okay, what? Uncle Charlie doesn't really know what gifts to buy but I still love him.)

Uncle Fred and family: A box of the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. (I usually give my share to Lucy because she loves them.)

Uncle Ron and family: A book called _Pride and Prejudice_. (Aunt Hermione knows how much I love Muggle novels.)

Aunt Ginny and family: A scarf and a pair of matching mittens along with a lifetime supply of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. (Now you know why I always have a Chocolate Frog in my bag.)

Grandma Sophie (Mum's mum): A new quilt. (Blissfully warm.)

Uncle Terry and family (Mum's brother): A _huge_ range of Honeydukes sweets. (They're going to feed me up and eat me like the witch planned to eat Hansel and Gretl.)

Teddy: A set of peacock quills, vanishing ink and a diary. (Ted always gives really useful gifts)

Also, there are a lot of greeting cards sent from my friends at Hogwarts. As I look through them, one catches my attention. As I flip the golden envelope over, I see the initials _RA_ inscribed at the bottom.

"I'll be in my room." I say and excuse myself, taking the envelope with me. The minute I reach my room, I open the envelope and pull out a letter that's got his neat handwriting all over it. There's only one question on my mind right now: _Why has he sent me a letter?_ This is the first letter I've received from him, _ever._ I don't know if I want to read it.

_It's just a letter. Read it,_ says a voice inside my head. So I read.

_Dear Molly, (_The 'Dear' sounds weird_.)_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you didn't freak out, getting this, though I'm quite sure you might have. How are the holidays going?_

_So, I'm finally writing to you like I promised when I was twelve. Sorry it took so long. Better late than never, I hope? Mol, I'd really like for us to be friends again, honest. I know I've been a jerk to you and I'm sorry about that. Can we start over?_

_Waiting for your reply. (Don't tear this letter) _

_Riven Adams._

For a few minutes, I just stand silently, the letter in my hands as my eyes look at the words without reading them. I don't know what to think. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I don't know what I want to do.

I read the letter again. And again and again and again. And again. Finally, the reality of what I'm reading hits me and I'm not going to lie: It's making me amazingly happy. Yes, happy. Something that I haven't been in so long.

Of course I want to start over. Of course I want for us to be friends again. And by the looks of this letter, he wants that too.

Quickly, I grab a quill and parchment and unscrew the cap of my ink bottle. Dipping my quill in the ink, I almost begin to write when a red flag goes up in my head.

_Hold your hormonal horses, Molly._

This is _Riven_ we're talking about. He can't be trusted. What if this is his idea of a prank? But something inside tells me that, it's okay. It's okay to take this chance. It's okay to step out of the confines of my pacific-sized ego and give him a chance. It's okay to listen to my heart over my head for once.

So I begin to scribble on the fresh piece of parchment.

_I'm not going to bother with a 'Dear Riven' because it's way too awkward. _

_Merry Christmas. _

_I accept your apology. I'll think about what you said._

_Molly Weasley. _

Yes. _That_ is what I write on the parchment. And I'm okay with it because as much as I want to say 'I miss you and I'd love to be friends again', I'm not doing that. I'm not naïve and stupid anymore. And I'm not going to let anyone hurt me anymore. So it's better to be cautious, no?

I fold the letter and give it to Knut (yes, that's my owl's name, because I couldn't come up with anything better at age eleven.)

"You remember Riven, right?" I ask him, as he clamps the folded piece of parchment in his beak. "Give this to him."

Knut understands what I say. All the time. So he doesn't need telling twice as he flies out of my window, leaving me alone in my room, looking at the dark sky. It's an overcast day and I'm hoping it will rain. I know what everyone is thinking. _She wants it to rain on Christmas?_

Well, I love the rain. Even if it does have to rain on Christmas. I love how the rain just washes everything away and makes everything so lush and bright. I love the way the earth smells after it's rained. I can't begin to explain how beautiful it feels. Like, if someone put me in front of a cauldron filled with Amortentia, the first thing I would smell would be wet earth. And then maybe smell new books.

Then I remember that I have to get ready for dinner. Christmas dinner is always at Grandma Molly's house and everyone helps out. It's one of the few occasions where the entire family get together to celebrate and I have to agree that it is rather fun. But I'm just not in the mood today. Maybe it's because of Riven's letter. I don't know. I just feel so confused and I don't want to feel confused. I don't even know what I'm feeling confused about. Does anyone else ever get this feeling where… I don't know… you just feel so- so _empty_ inside? For no real reason, may I mention.

I feel it all the time. And I'm sick of feeling this because I don't know _what_ I'm feeling! Argh! This is maddening. I just wish I knew what it was that was getting me so upset. _Screw this_.

I grudgingly get up and head to my wardrobe, opening it. Without much thought, I pick out the first dress that I see. It's an old one, but I like it a lot. Uncle Terry bought this for me on my fifteenth birthday. It's dark blue and long-sleeved with pretty lace ruffles around the neck and wrists and it falls just above my knees. This along with stockings and my favorite Mary Janes. Perfect.

"You look nice," says Victoire two hours later at the Burrow.

"Look who's talking," I grin, looking up at my cousin who is so much prettier than me and who has the best dress-sense I've ever seen. Victoire's working as an intern at St. Mungo's since she wants to become a Healer.

"Oh well," she smiles, sitting down beside me at the long table that uncle Fred has set out for us to eat dinner. Everyone's still inside, doing who -knows -what. I'm not a very social person, unless I need to be, so I'm here. Away from the crowded house.

"How's your Christmas going?" Victoire asks and I sigh.

"I got a letter from Riven today." I tell her and her eyes widen. Victoire's the only one I've ever told about my crush on him. She's the only one I ever share anything with, for no other reason other than the fact that she's the closest to my age. And also, she's easy to talk to. She doesn't judge me.

"And?" she asks, her blue eyes twinkling. I look at her for a second, before rummaging in my handbag and retrieving the letter. She takes it from me and reads.

"This is amazing!" she exclaims but I shake my head.

"No it isn't. What if it's a trick?" I say, looking away

"What makes you say that?" Victoire asks, her voice a whisper.

"I don't know. I… I want to believe him. I want to believe that this is the truth. That he's changed. But, I- I just feel like… what if this is… is…"

"Is what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me. I'm not gonna laugh at you if that's what you're worried about."

"What if I'm just getting my hopes up? What if it never works out?"

"You won't know till you try." says Victoire and she puts an arm around my shoulder. "Have you replied to him?"

"Yeah." I nod as tell her the exact words that I replied with and she laughs.

"God, Mol, that is just like you." she grins and I can't help but smile as well.

"I miss having you at Hogwarts, you know?" I admit but before Victoire can reply, a voice calls us.

"Vic, Mol, get in here and give us a hand!" calls aunt Ginny from inside.

"Coming!" we call back and grudgingly get up and head into the kitchen. As we're walking, I feel more relaxed and tell myself how lucky I am to have Victoire to talk to.

I wouldn't have been able to go past fourth year if it hadn't been for her constantly trying to rebuild my broken confidence every time I cried.

"Thanks for everything, Vic." I say as we walk inside.

"Oh, shut up, Mol." she smiles.

* * *

"Have you taken everything?" Mum asks me as she tucks away a tendril of hair behind my ear. Everyone's currently saying their goodbyes at platform Nine and three quarters after Christmas vacation.

"Yes Mum," I say, hugging her as Lucy comes running up to us.

"You be a good girl now." I say to my sister, breaking free of my mother's arms. "Don't give Mum any trouble."

"I never do." she replies, grinning up at me as she hugs my waist, since that's the highest she can reach and I hug her back.

"Well, go on now," says Mum as the clock's hands say that it's a minute before the train leaves the platform. I quickly give Lucy a kiss on her cheek and then climb onto the train. My younger cousins have already found a compartment for themselves but I want to be alone so I look for an empty compartment and find one almost immediately. I settle down quickly and take out my new book, _Pride and Prejudice_ and begin to read. The train starts to move. Four pages into my book, the compartment door slides open to reveal the one person that I'm hoping to avoid.

"Can I sit here?" Riven asks, pointing to the seat opposite me.

"I was hoping to be left alone." I reply, momentarily looking up from my book before looking back at it.

"Please?" he asks and I can hear the effort it's taking him.

"Fine." I reply after a couple of seconds of consideration and he sits opposite me. We don't say anything to each other for what seems like the next fifteen minutes and I find the silence to be highly uncomfortable.

"What are you reading?" he asks, looking at the cover of my book. I know its all just small talk and he's not getting to the point, but I play along.

"Pride and Prejudice." I reply and he looks confused.

"It's a muggle novel." I explain.

"What's it about?" he asks.

"I don't know. I'm only four pages in." I say, not looking up from my book. Silence again.

"So, have you thought about it yet?" he asks.

"About what?" I say, faking a slightly confused look.

"Mol, please don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you at all. You know what I'm talking about." he says, and for the first time, his eyes don't have that nonchalant look in them.

"What do you want to be friends for? Give me _one_ believable reason, Riven. One."

"Because I miss the way we used to be, Molly! Okay? I know I'm the one who ruined it, but I want to make amends. _Why_ can't you see that?" Riven says, now standing up, his hands in his hair.

I just stare at him, not realizing that my eyes are filling up with tears. When I do realize, however, it's too late and they start to fall down my cheeks. I don't want this. I don't want him to see me cry. Not him. I don't want him to see how weak I am. I don't want him to see how much he means to me. I don't want him to see how vulnerable I am. I don't want him to think that I'm easy to break. I don't want him to see that I'm scared and insecure. I don't want him to see that I need him so much more than I've ever needed anyone.

All those weeks of feeling only emptiness and confusion are coming out in silent tears that I unsuccessfully try to wipe away.

"_Why the fuck are you crying?_" he asks, flabbergasted, as he quickly rummages in his pockets for a handkerchief, but doesn't find one.

"Okay, look, I won't bother you again, just stop crying." he says, sitting down next to me.

"It's not that." I sniff, wiping my face quickly, getting a grip on myself.

"Then what?" he asks, looking at me.

"What if you're lying? I don't want to get my hopes up and then have you ruin everything again." I confess, feeling really stupid.

"Look at me." he says, holding me at arm's length and I wince slightly. "I promise, I'm not lying, okay? So give me a chance."

We look at each other for a couple of seconds before realizing that it's kind of awkward, so I look away. But not him. He still looks at me waiting for my answer.

"Fine. You get one chance." I say, still not looking at him but I see him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Finally." he says as he gets up to go sit opposite me again.

I think we both feel a sense of relief now, more than anything. Scared as I am, I'm kind of glad I've given him a chance. I'm glad I've given _myself_ this chance. The only thing I can do now is hope. Hope that we can become something close to friends, given that we're in a rather awkward phase right now.

"It'll be alright." I tell myself so that he can't hear, and get back to reading my book.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D Tell me what you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	3. Amortentia

**A/N: I just realized that I typed out 'Uncle Fred' instead of 'Uncle George' in the previous chapter and I am so very sorry! I hope you'll overlook that! Again, really sorry. **

* * *

#C3

"Mol! Molly!"

"Huh, what?"

"As much as I think your drooling is cute, you're dirtying the library book."

I snap awake. It takes some time for my eyes to get used to the light of the library. I look up at Riven, who has been kind enough to wake me from my peaceful slumber. We make eye contact and he points his finger to the side of his mouth while looking at mine. My hand immediately goes up to my mouth.

I was _drooling_. Oh my god, _why?_ I ask myself as I wipe my slightly wet mouth. Gross.

"What's the time?" I ask him, as I close the Transfiguration reference book on my desk.

"Five to eight." he answers, with a slight grin. Five minutes till the library closes and five minutes till curfew. (For years 1-4)

"Oh, right." I reply, standing up and placing the book back on its shelf. "Let's go."

As we walk downstairs, I sneeze.

"Bless you." says Riven.

I sneeze again.

"Bless you, again." he chuckles.

And of course, I sneeze _again_.

"Okay, _what_ is up with you?" he asks, coming to a halt.

"I think I have a cold." I reply, pulling out my handkerchief from my robes and wiping my nose.

"We'll go to Madam Pomfrey after prefect duty?" he asks, resuming his descent down the stairs.

"No need. It's just a cold. Besides, she fusses over me way too much." I reply, taking note of how he said 'We'll go' and not 'You go'.

It's been over a month since our truce and our relationship has changed quite a bit. He's become… nicer. Which, weirdly enough, makes me uncomfortable at times. But maybe that's just because I'm not used to this side of him. Sometimes, he'll walk with me to classes and sometimes, he'll sit with me at meals (which has started to get me a lot of dirty looks from the other girls). I've noticed, also, that when he's not in classes or playing Quidditch or hanging out with his friends or snogging the next girl, he's in the library. I don't know why I'm noticing this, now of all times, either.

I think I've become less hostile towards him too. I hope so, at least. I'm still not letting my guard down, though. That could possibly be the stupidest thing I can do.

"What if it gets worse?" he asks as we reach the ground floor.

"I'll deal with it. It's a cold, I'm not dying." I reply. "Hey! James, Fred!" I call out as I notice the two boys trying to sneak away from me. They turn around, wearing the most innocent looks they can muster.

"Yes, Molly?" James blinks at me, while Fred tries to look confused. I roll my eyes.

"Why aren't you in the common room?" I smile and they scowl.

"We're going." they say, in a resigned voice. The number of times I've caught them out of bed, past curfew, in the past two years is record-breaking.

"Wait a second." I say, as the two turn around and they stop dead in their tracks.

"What are you hiding, James?" I ask, holding out my hand as he turns around.

"I'm not hiding anything." he says, stubbornly.

"Pity." I say, pulling back my hand. "I was almost about to send aunt Ginny and aunt Angelina a letter about the flesh eating slugs in the girls' lavatory."

"Just give it to her, James." Riven smiles sympathetically. Yeah, they know each other from Quidditch. Did I just say know each other? Sorry, I meant, love each other. Why James is such good friends with a _prefect_ completely goes over my head, but yeah.

James scowls at me for the longest time (because there's nothing much he can do) and extracts a phial from his robes and hands it to me. I inspect the slightly pale pink liquid, turning the bottle around in my hand.

"What's this?" I ask James and he looks slightly relieved that I don't know the name of the potion.

"Nothing." he replies quickly and before I can retaliate, Fred and he run up the stairs.

"Let them go." Riven laughs, as I almost call out their names. "Don't be such a wet blanket."

"I'm _not_ being a wet blanket! You don't know the kind of stuff they get up to!" I answer back.

"Okay, fine." he replies, snatching the phial from my hand and opening it. After visually inspecting it, he smells it. I raise my eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I ask, taking the bottle back from him.

"Well, I was smelling it till you took it back." he replies as we walk past the entrance hall and towards the courtyard.

"And what did you smell?" I ask and weirdly enough, he looks away.

"Nothing." he replies. However, I take his 'nothing' to mean that the potion is odorless and pocket the phial.

That night, as I sit on my bed after patrolling duty, I pull out the phial from my robes to inspect it again. Its colour hasn't changed. It's still pale pink. So I un-stopper it and smell it, even though I think the potion to be odorless.

And suddenly, the smell of the earth after it rains emanates from the phial. I close my eyes, enjoying the fragrance, when I detect the smell of new books and parchment and my eyes snap wide open.

Note that I have never actually brewed Amortentia, nor have I seen it or smelled it. I've only read about it in books, since we'll be dealing with it next year in Potions. And it hits me that the potion in the phial is Amortentia because it matches the description perfectly. The colour and the smell of things I love.

I sniff the potion again, because honestly, it's bliss, and a third, rather familiar smell reaches my nose. It's a musky smell, but that's all I can tell.

"Hey, Molly." says Elinor, walking in to the sixth year dormitory, Jane and Annabeth following her. I share the dorm with these girls. May I also mention that they are the proud founders of the 'Riven Adams Fan Club.'?

"Hey, Elinor." I reply, quickly shutting the phial and hiding it in my blanket.

"Had a nice time patrolling the ground floor?" Elinor asks and Jane and Annabeth fold their arms, standing at her sides.

"Um, yeah, sure?" I reply, looking confused, but sounding polite all the same.

"Look, I'm not going to beat about the bush, so let's come straight to it? Are you or are you not going out with Riven?" she asks, seating herself on my bed.

"I'm sorry, what?" I blink, stupefied by her question. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh don't pretend. You think we haven't noticed the increase in the amount of time you spend with him?" she asks and I can see annoyance written all over her face.

_Why do you care, you whore? It's my life and I'll decide whom I want to spend time with_.

Ha ha. I can't say that. Say that and I'll ruin six years worth of creating my Ms. Nice image.

"I'm really sorry, but I think you're mistaken." I reply, sweetly. "I don't spend time with him. _He_ chooses to spend time with me. And anyway, we're not going out. Not in the next thousand years at least."

Elinor almost replies when Jane steps in.

"See, Elinor? I told you they weren't going out. You really think he'd go out with _her?_" she laughs and Elinor looks relieved, getting up from my bed.

I'm not usually affected by this kind of thing, but am I really that bad looking? I don't think I am. I mean, sure, I'm not as pretty as Victoire, but I have a pretty decent face but a rather skinny body. Still, I'd classify myself in between okay and good looking.

So I don't pay heed to what these bimbos say about me.

Half an hour later, after they've finished their gossip, the lights are out and everyone's in their own bed. I open the phial one last time and sniff it's contents and again, I detect the musky smell. I've _definitely_ smelled it before.

But _where?_

* * *

"You look terrible." is how Riven greets me at the breakfast table.

"Don't look at me then." I reply, helping myself to some cereal.

"No, seriously, Mol. You look sick. Is it that cold again?" he asks, sitting down opposite me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Elinor look daggers at me.

"Yeah." I sniff, wiping my nose with my handkerchief.

"Let's go to Madam Pomfrey before Transfiguration and have her give you some medicine." he says but I shake my head.

"I'm fine, Riven. I don't need to be fussed over, really." I reply and he frowns.

"Hey, Riven!" says Elinor, coming over and taking a seat next to him; apparently unable to stand watching us converse anymore.

"Oh, hey Elinor." he replies, smiling his famous smile.

"Let's walk to Transfiguration together?" she says, holding his arm and batting her eyelids. I stop myself from snorting.

"Some other time maybe? I'm going with Molly today. We have some stuff we need to discuss." he smiles and I look up at him, realizing that he's using me to get away from the leech.

"You can talk to Molly some other time too, y'know." she says, giving me a dirty look, still not letting go of his arm.

"Tell you what? How about you and I go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?" he winks and her expression changes into a ridiculously happy one. I have to hand one thing to him: the guy does know how to handle sticky situations.

"Okay then!" she grins, gives him a hug and runs off, probably to tell Jane and Annabeth of this newest development.

"It beats me why you waste your time on someone like her." I sigh, looking down into my cereal bowl.

"She is stupid... but boy does she know here way with her mouth." he smirks and I pretend to vomit.

"Do brains and personality figure anywhere in your description of a proper girl?" I ask, disgusted, but not surprised.

He thinks for a moment. "Nope."

I shake my head, giving up.

"If I had to go out with someone smart I would have gone out with you." he says and I almost gag, but manage to keep my composure.

"Don't say that even as a joke." I say, standing up.

"Oh don't pretend. You know you think I'm pretty desirable." he smirks, _again_. Jesus, what is it with him and smirking?

"I do not." I reply, simply, swinging my bag over my shoulder as he stands up and does the same, chuckling.

"Come on, let's go to Transfiguration. I wouldn't want to break your 'always early' record." he says.

Okay. I think it's important to be punctual. _Very_ important. Better early than late, right? Even if I am ten minutes early. Or fifteen. Okay, fine, half an hour.

"It's really cold." I say, pulling my cloak tighter around myself as we walk past the Transfiguration courtyard.

"I really think you should-" Riven begins again but is cut off.

"Riven, I need a word with you." says Callum Lewis, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Now?" says Riven, looking over at me.

"I'll see you in class." I say, quickly grabbing the opportunity for an escape. He looks at me for a moment before turning around and walking off with Callum.

I make it to the classroom early, as always, so I decide to occupy the first bench, again, as always. I've been feeling terrible since this morning, actually. My cold has worsened and I'm beginning to feel slightly feverish. I know I should be concerned about my wellbeing but if I go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll keep me in for the night (yes, even if it's just a fever) and I'll miss all my classes today and that will mean that I'm lagging behind. And Molly Weasley does not lag behind.

I decide to put my head down on the desk while the class is still empty. I manage to shut my eyes for fives minutes after which students start filing into the classroom. Professor Switch arrives soon after and begins with Conjuring spells. I begin to feel dizzy but I try not to pay attention to it. I'm surprised at my own stubbornness.

"I want a three page essay on the Snake Summons spell on my table by Monday." says Professor Switch, dismissing the class. I can't believe an hour has passed. As I get up, I feel all the energy being drained out of my body and I hold onto my desk for support as my knees go weak.

"What's the matter, Miss Weasley?" asks Professor Switch as the last few people leave the classroom.

"Nothing, Professor." I try to smile but it takes up a lot of effort. "I think I need to go see Madam Pomfrey." Isay and she nods.

"I think you do. You're looking terribly pale. Should I ask a student to assist you?" she asks. Professor Switch is really nice. Maybe 'cause she's young and close to our age. I don't know how I co relate being nice with age, well, whatever.

"That won't be necessary," I reply. "Thank you."

As soon as she leaves, I walk out of the class and make my way up the grand staircase, something that proves to be a feat. I reach the first floor and make my way to the Hospital wing.

_Why the hell does my body feel so heavy? _I think, as I slow down but my knees give away and I let my mind go blank as I feel myself falling. I hear my name being called out and I'm sure I feel someone catching me but my head is throbbing so I don't bother to open my eyes.

"Molly? Molly?"

I open my eyes and am faced with sudden light so I shut them again and try opening them more slowly. Blinking slowly, I notice Rose, Louis and Dominique by me. Another two seconds of looking around and I realize I'm in the Hospital Wing. How convenient.

"How are you feeling?" asks Rose, as I try to sit up slowly. My head is still throbbing slightly.

"Not bad." I reply honestly and Louis lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, you're up!" says Madam Pomfrey, making her way towards me with a small bottle in her hand.

She pours the saffron-coloured liquid from the bottle into a spoon and holds it in front of my mouth. I open wide.

"Urgh, this tastes horrible!" I swallow, shuddering.

"What did you expect it to be? Pumpkin Juice?" she asks, shaking her head.

Once I've got rid of the horrible taste in my mouth, I ask Madam Pomfrey the million-dollar question.

"What happened to me? I thought I just had a fever, right? Why did I faint?"

"You had a migraine too. Really, Miss Weasley, it's not N.E.W.T year yet. Please don't stress yourself." Madam Pomfrey replies, looking at me sympathetically, before leaving my bedside.

"Did Madam Pomfrey carry me here?" I ask, though I doubt it. She is pretty old and I'm not exactly light.

"No, that Riven Adams guy did." Dominique answers.

Great. _Just splendid_.

"Where is he now?" I ask, in spite of myself, looking around as though he'll just walk through the doors any moment, like in one of those cheesy muggle movies.

"I think he said something about Quidditch practice." Rose replies. I look over at Louis and he looks sad.

"What's up with you?" I ask him and he looks up at me with those huge blue eyes, inherited from Uncle Bill.

"You're okay, right?" he asks and I laugh in spite of myself.

"Yes, hon." I reply, hugging my baby, first-year cousin and he hugs me back. I wish James and Fred were like this. If I hug them, they'll act like I just covered them in dragon dung.

"Madam Pomfrey, may I go back now?" I call out to the matron and she rushes to me once again.

"Absolutely not! Even though I've cured you, you need to rest." she replies. "And visiting hours are over."

"Thanks for coming, you three." I say and each of them take turns to hug me before they leave.

This is pathetic. I'm all alone in the Hospital wing without a single book to read.

And then my mind suddenly decides to think about _him_. He carried me here. How utterly embarrassing. And, what- he just happened to be there when I fell?

I just want to take my pillow and suffocate myself with it. I mean really, _carrying me?_ This kind of thing happens only in novels.

Speaking of novels, I'm halfway through with Pride and Prejudice and it is such an amazing read. I absolutely _love_ . And Liz? She's practically me, other than the fact that she's not afraid to speak her mind. I'm not exactly _afraid_ to speak my mind, but I choose to keep my mouth shut to avoid ugly situations. Other than that, I really associate myself with Liz.

Madam Pomfrey hands me a nightdress and draws the curtains around my bed, leaving me to change.

At around eight thirty, she brings me a glass of warm milk, which I thank her for.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." she says and leaves me alone. I drink the milk and the lights go out soon after, leaving me with my thoughts that usually attack me before I sleep.

I'm so lucky to have a big family. Really. It is irritating at times, but most of the time, it's a blessing. Notice how only my cousins came to visit me? Yeah. I don't really have many friends here. I know a lot of people, but they're not my friends. Just acquaintances. And when it comes to trusting people, I don't trust anyone other than my family.

I do get lonely sometimes, but I'd rather be lonely than become friends with people like Elinor, who'd do just about anything to fit in with the crowd.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand covers my mouth, smothering my shout.

"Shut up, Molly, it's me!" I hear Riven's voice whisper and notice myself immediately calming down.

As my eyes grow accustomed to the moonlit room, I notice his ash blonde hair and the shine of his blue eyes. As my vision gets better, I notice that he's in his Quidditch robes.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper back with slight panic in my voice. If Madam Pomfrey catches us… No. That won't happen, she's in her office, I reassure myself.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, as I sit up.

"Fine." I reply but he looks unconvinced. "Really." I stress.

"I _told_ you, a million times-" he begins with his 'I-told-you-so' speech.

"I _know_, I know." I mumble, not wanting to admit that I'm wrong.

"I want you out of here tomorrow morning. You have to come for the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match day after." he says.

"You _know _I don't like Quidditch." I reply with a sigh.

"You don't have to like the game. You've just got to come and watch it. For me." he says.

"Why should I do anything for you?" I reply, looking away.

"Because I carried your fat arse to this bed." he replies, almost laughing.

"Just go. Your stinky Quidditch robes are making me nauseous." I say, still not looking at him.

"I smell like a man."

"Ape-man."

I'm still not looking at him but I can feel his eyes looking at me and it's making my ears grow hot.

"Seriously, though. You'd think that someone who wanted to be a Healer would take better care of herself." he says, his tone slightly serious.

"How do you know I want to be a Healer?" I ask, finally turning to look at him and guess what he does? Bingo. He smirks.

"Really, Mol? You used to say it all the time when we were kids." he replies, as though it's obvious.

_He remembers?_

I stare at him and he stares back.

"I'm going to have to kiss you if you look at me like that." he replies, and grins. This grin, however, is unlike his usual ones. I feel like it's slightly naughty, but genuine.

His comment unsettles me nevertheless and I look away again.

"You should go now, in case Madam Pomfrey comes to check on me." I say, softly.

"Yeah, I think so too," he replies, standing up. "You take care now." he says, messing up my hair before leaving the Hospital Wing.

I watch him walk out the door before sliding into my bed and curling up into fetal position, hugging my knees. My cheeks are burning and my stomach is doing somersaults inside my body. Why? Because I realize that the musky perfume I smelled in the bottle of Amortentia is the same one I have just smelled off Riven.

* * *

**A/N: I had loads of fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys have as much fun reading it. Please post reviews about how you found the chapter and also please suggest areas I can improve in. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Detention

C#4

"Morning, Molly." Elinor smiles at me. I look at her, and I'm sure my face shows some form of surprise.

"Morning, Elinor." I reply.

"You going for the match today?" she asks, sweetly.

"Um, I was thinking of going, yeah." I reply, finding her fake sweetness more sinister than disgusting.

"For Riven?" she asks, pointedly. Again, I look at her.

"For James and Fred, actually. My cousins?" I reply and she nods.

"Well, see you at the match then" she smiles and leaves the common room.

_Whaaaaaaaaat?_ What was that about?

* * *

"Morning, you." says Riven, ruffling my bangs as a greeting before sitting down beside me, already in his Quidditch robes. I move my face away from him quickly without retaliating.

Okay, look, I feel weird around him ever since that little revelation in the Hospital wing, the other night. But you know what? I've decided to ignore it. I mean, I'm over him. I know I am.

"What happened to you?" he says, raising his eyebrows while tugging at my plaited hair.

"Stop pulling my hair, you idiot!" I yell, hitting him on the arm. Half of the people at the Gryffindor table turn to look at us.

"Loosen up for heaven's sake, Mol." Riven whispers, frowning at me. Great, I'm the bad guy. I don't mean to be all uptight and everything. And I don't want to take out my frustration and confusion on him either. He's done nothing to deserve it. Plus, he has a match in approximately an hour.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, looking away.

"Forgiven." he says, and I hear him grinning. "So, coming back, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just had a weird encounter with Elinor." I reply, going back to finishing my scrambled eggs.

"Explain weird." he says, leaning in.

"She was _nice_ to me. The fake 'nice', mind you." I say and he laughs.

"That's good, no?" he asks, his mouth full of cereal.

"I shouldn't think so, no." I reply, finishing my breakfast and getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asks, looking up with some concern.

"I need to return some library books." I say, making to walk away but he hold me back.

"You're coming for the match, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yeah." I reply, looking down at him.

"Great." he smiles and lets go.

* * *

"Madam Pince?" I whisper, peeking inside the empty library. Madam Pince looks up from a book through her cat-eye glasses and smiles at me.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Come for another book?" she asks, fondly. It sucks to say this, but I really like Irma Pince. She's not as mean and irritable as everyone says. It's just that she has book-OCD. Yeah, that's what I call it.

And since I'm probably the first one after aunt Hermione to share a bit of the sentiment with her, we get along.

"No, I actually came to return these." I reply, tipping about half a dozen books over her table. She checks that all of them are in order and then nods at me.

"Going to watch the match?" she asks and I nod.

"Will you be coming?" I ask, politely.

"Oh no, dear. Far too noisy for my ears." she says, a slight frown forming on her forehead.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I'll be going then, Ma'am." I smile and leave the library.

On reaching the Great Hall, I find that almost everybody has left for the Quidditch pitch. Dominique is one of the few people still in the hall. She sees me and quickly makes her way towards me.

"Going to watch the match?" she asks and I nod.

"Let's go together then." she says and we begin to make our way to the Quidditch pitch when we're stopped by Professor Vector, the Deputy Headmistress.

"Miss Weasley, I need you to come with me for a minute." she says, looking at me, making us certain as to which 'Miss Weasley' she's talking about.

"I'll see you later, then." I say to Dominique, not the slightest bit concerned as to why Professor Vector wants to see me.

Dominique waves at me as I follow Professor Vector up the stairs, to the seventh floor and she leads me into her office.

"Sit." she says, occupying her own chair behind a rosewood desk. I obey as I look around her office, which I have been in only twice before.

"Miss Weasley, do you know why I have called you here at such an odd time?" she asks, placing her hands in front of her face, fingertips touching.

Now is the first time that I _do_ wonder about the reason for being called to her office.

"No, Professor." I say, shaking my head slowly, a slightly perplexed expression forming on my face.

"Well." she breathes. She extracts something from a drawer and holds it up. For a second, I try to identify the object. And then I feel my stomach falling. Just falling without coming to a stop.

A tiny, clear bottle filled with Amortentia.

"I take it, you know what this is?" Professor Vector asks firmly. After a moment's hesitation, I nod.

"And I'm sure you know that it is banned at this school?" she questions. I nod again.

I want to ask her how she found it, but I can't- obviously. Almost as though she's read my mind, Professor Vector says, "This was found under your pillow by Miss Weston."

_Elinor_. Bitch extraordinaire.

"Why should it be under your pillow, Miss Weasley?" the Professor asks.

What am I supposed to tell her? That I confiscated it from James and Fred? I may look it, but I don't want to get them into trouble. And it's my fault. I should have done away with the vial the minute I confiscated it. _What was I thinking, keeping it with me?_

So I just look at my shoes, because I can't give her an answer. I can feel Septima Vector giving me a long, hard searching look. I just want to _die_. Now. NOW.

"Miss Weasley, you are one of the best students I have had the pleasure of teaching. And I would not think of you doing something like this. So if there is a reason as to why this has been found in your possession, I urge you to tell it to me."

I feel my mouth going dry as I look up at her. I can't lie to her. But I'm not going to get my little brothers into trouble either (Even though they completely deserve it.)

"No, Professor. It's completely my fault. I broke the rules." I say, sounding apologetic.

Professor Vector considers me. Then, adjusting her glasses, she speaks words that are alien to me.

"In that case, I will have to give you detention."

I nod. I will kill Elinor Weston. I will.

"Would you prefer to serve your detention now itself?" she asks. That's considerate of her.

"Yes, Professor." I reply, wanting to get done with it as soon as possible.

"Well, then, I think you can go down to the Potions store room. Professor Melrose said she needed help with relabeling the potions today." says Profesor Vector, getting up.

"That's- that's it?" I ask, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I think that will do for you." she says and I swear I can see the slightest hint of a smile on her lips. "Now, I have a Quidditch match to attend, so I suggest you run along."

I don't need telling twice as I walk out of her office and head for the dungeons. Even though my detention isn't much of a detention, it's detention nonetheless. My _first_ detention.

"Professor Melrose?" I whisper, knocking on the open storeroom door. The storage room is small and square with nothing but hundreds of columns of dusty potion bottles lining the walls. I enter the room and notice Professor Melrose climbing down a ladder to my right.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" she says, smiling.

"Professor Vector sent me to help you with relabeling the potions." I state.

"She did? Well, of course, I do need help. Here-" she says, getting off the ladder, "I'll show you what to do."

Helping Professor Melrose isn't that bad. Actually, it's rather nice. She tells me about how she hated Potions while she was at Hogwarts but then came to love the subject and also about her time at Hogwarts. She was, apparently my father's senior by a year and says I'm a lot like him. (Which is not true, by the way. Other than the studies and prefect and temper part of it, I'm not like him.)

Even though I say detention isn't that bad, I keep reminding myself that it is detention. And then that ruins my mood all over again. I don't want Professor Vector to think of me badly. I don't want anyone else to find out that I got detention. Especially my parents. What will they think? Mum wouldn't mind that much, but Dad? Uncle George would cry tears of joy, that I'm sure of.

I spend almost the entire afternoon helping Professor Melrose after which I decide to go to the Great Hall, one, 'cause I'm hungry. Two, 'cause I'm sure Gryffindor has won and they're definitely partying upstairs in the common room and I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Riven.

When I reach the Great Hall, it's empty. Well, obviously it's not dinnertime as yet. What time is it anyway? I'm not even wearing a watch. Where to go now? What to do?

Ah. The Library.

I'm almost at the marble stairwell, when-

"Thanks for coming." I hear the terribly familiar deep, husky voice say.

I turn around to see Riven two steps away from me, poker-faced. I stare at him, saying absolutely nothing. What _am_ I supposed to say anyway? But he still waits, expecting me to talk.

"I was occupied." I say.

"I see." he says, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I say, as a group of second years' pass by.

"What is your problem?" he frowns at me, taking a step further.

"How does it matter?" I glare up at him. _Really_ now, _why_ does he have to be so tall?

He looks at me for a couple of seconds and then-

"Whatever." he says and walks off. Just when this day couldn't get any better.

I stand without moving for a couple of seconds, mentally unleashing my vocabulary of swear words. Then, I decide to continue with my plan of going to the library.

* * *

"Accio _Pride and Prejudice_." I say, once I've seated myself in my favorite spot in the library, behind a bookshelf containing books on magical law. My novel zooms in through the open window only seconds later. Where had I stopped? Ah.

_'Do you think anything might tempt me to accept the hand of the man who has ruined, perhaps for ever, the happiness of a most beloved sister? Do you deny that you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to censure of the world for caprice and my sister to derision for disappointed hopes, involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?'_

My eyes follow the sentences without actually registering anything. It's pointless. I just want to go to bed. This day has been emotionally exhausting and it's not even four thirty yet.

Enough thinking. Just read the damn book, Molly.

'_I do not.'_ says Darcy. I turn the page. I read. I turn the page. I read. I turn the page. Minutes turn into an hour.

"Let's go for dinner."

I look up.

"I'm not hungry." I reply, going back to my book. What does he want now? Didn't he just walk away from me some time ago?

I hear him pull up a chair and sit down beside me, but he doesn't say anything. I turn a page again.

"Did you get detention?" Riven asks, quietly. I shut my book and look at him.

"Did Elinor tell you that?" I ask, hatred written all over my face.

"No, not really. I overheard her telling her friends something about a love potion and getting you into trouble, so I kind of put two and two together and…" he trails off.

"You did it because you didn't want to get your cousins into trouble?" he asks.

"How many people know about this?" I ask, disregarding his last question. If this girl ruins six years worth of my hard work on building up a reputation, she might just find herself looking like a Mandrake.

"I don't think she's _told_ anyone but her friends. I just overheard her." Riven replies.

Silence falls between us, broken only by the sound of me breathing heavily, trying to gather myself.

"I thought we were friends, Mol." he says, after some time.

"So?" I reply, looking away.

"So why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I don't remember you giving me a chance." I answer, pointedly. "All you could see was that I hadn't come for the match. That was all that mattered to you, because that's they way you _are_, Riven. You only see what's right in front of your face, but you'll never try to see the reason behind it."

He looks at me disbelievingly. Clearly he has never had anyone point out his flaws. I doubt he thinks he has any.

"What about you? Couldn't you just have told me what had happened?" he replies, his volume rising. No sign of Madam Pince.

"Oh, yes, because you were kind enough to ask me what was wrong." I retort, sarcastically, getting up and taking my book, making to walk away, but Riven's too quick.

"Oh no you don't." he says, standing up, and in one swift motion, I've been pinned against the wall.

It takes me a moment to realize what's happened and when I do, he's inches away from me. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"How many times do you think you can run away from me?" he smirks.

"_Get away from me_." I say, through gritted teeth, struggling against his strong hold.

"How about… no?" he says. He knows that I know I can't shout in the library because Madam Pince will hate me for it and I can't get into trouble twice in one day.

"Now, you listen to me for a change. I'm not the only one with a pacific sized ego here and we both know that. Don't give me that shit about me not asking you. You could have very well just told me, but you didn't. Where does that put you?" he says in hushed but firm tones.

I give him the dirtiest look I can. "Would you want to tell me something after I've been an arrogant jerk to you? I didn't think so. And just so you know, my problems have nothing to do with you." I snap back.

Riven looks momentarily lost for words. But only momentarily.

"This has everything to do with me, Mol." he mutters. All of a sudden, he looks kind of… never mind.

"You know what?" I reply, "You're right. This _is_ your fault. Elinor hates me because you spend time with me. No one has _ever_ hated me before. And it's happening now, because of you. I am so _sick_ of being glared at by those _bimbos_, because of _you_. I got _detention_ today, just because Elinor doesn't like me! Because of _you!_" I whisper urgently. I feel Riven's grip on me slacken. What have I just said? It's true, but I don't want it to sound like I'm blaming him.

"I can't believe you're putting this on me." he says, his voice calm yet unnerving.

I close my eyes and as I do so, I feel everything inside me disappear. It took so much, so long to get our friendship back. It took _so much_. This can't go away so soon. But I can't tolerate being hated. I can't tolerate getting into trouble. I can't. My reputation is really all I have right now. And I intend to build myself on it, and nothing can stop me from doing that. There can't be obstacles. No matter how important they are.

"Stay away from me." I hear myself say. The words sound foreign in my mouth.

When Riven doesn't reply, I take the opportunity and free my arms from his hold.

He looks at me and I look at him and all I want is for him to stop me from leaving. I search his face and it's the first time I see that his eyes don't have that twinkle in them. It's torture. Torture, because I'm realizing that my feelings for him probably never went away. And that scares me. I really cherish the friendship we've had for this time but… I can't do this. I have to walk away.

And with that thought in my head, I move past him and walk out of the library.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was having a writer's block. Please review :) Thank you for reading!**


	5. Callum Lewis

C#5

I enter the common room and everyone is still celebrating Gryffindor's victory. Why can't I be happy like them? Why can't I have a life without problems? Why does this have to happen to _me_?

I still remember how amazing it felt when I received Riven's letter on Christmas. It was the best Christmas present someone could have given me. But it's over now. I can't go back. I want to go back. But I can't.

I walk into my dormitory and notice Elinor sitting on my bed. She looks at me and smirks.

"Enjoyed detention, I hope?" she asks. I'm so mentally and emotionally exhausted that I don't even feel angry anymore so I ignore her. I'm still going over what I said to Riven.

_'Stay away from me'_ rings in my ears and his face flashes across my eyes. His face that didn't know what expression to show, that didn't know how to react.

"Would you mind? I need to sleep." I say to Elinor who gets up while giving me a look.

"So you were slipping Riven that love potion eh?" she asks, the malice in her voice so unnervingly clear. "Who would have thought? Miss Molly Weasley, so innocent, so good. Teacher's pet and blah blah."

I let her words pass from one ear and out the other. I couldn't give a rat's ass about what she has to say.

She notices that her taunts are having no effect on me so she rolls her eyes and leaves the common room.

I look at my bedside table and notice a stack of books that wasn't there this morning. There's a folded piece of parchment next to the books. I reach for it and opening it, I look at the familiar writing that fills the small piece of parchment.

_Here are the notes of the classes you missed the other day. Give them to me once you're done copying them. If you don't understand anything just ask me. Oh, and we have to submit a two-foot long essay on the Truth serum for Potions by Tuesday. _

_Riven._

I collapse on my bed, shoes, robes and all. I don't know the last time I felt this pathetic. I feel so terrible I want to cry. And I try too. But the tears won't come out, which is even worse. I need to tell someone. But who?

I can't burden someone else with my problems.

There's this tight feeling in my chest, making me feel like I'm going to explode. I need to cry. Molly, _please_, for heaven's sake, _cry_. But no matter how much I force myself, my eyes remain dry.

Finally, I don't know when, my eyes close and I fall asleep.

* * *

Too much brightness. I blink, looking around. The dormitory is bathed in muted sunlight. I sit up slowly, noticing that all the other beds are empty. How long did I sleep for?

Suddenly, the events of the previous evening come flooding back, with full force, into my head, giving me a headache. I don't want to remember any of it. Please make it _stop__!_

SHOWER. NOW.

Quickly, I jump off my bed and grab fresh clothes from my trunk and walk into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I let the bundle of clothes in my hand fall to the floor as I stand in front the washbasin, looking into the mirror that reflects a scrawny, freckled sixteen-year old with tousled brown hair and grey eyes against a pale face. I've never liked what I look like but I'm used to it now.

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath.

_"Stay away from me."_ That's all I can think about.

What I did yesterday, telling him to stay away, wouldn't one describe that as something strong to do? I think it was. But then… why do I feel so _weak_?

I take a quick shower and then head downstairs for breakfast. When I reach the Great Hall, people have already begun to leave for Hogsmeade. I sit down at the Gryffindor table, alone. It's now that I begin to realize that it was rather nice, having Riven sit next to me at meals. I took it all for granted.

It's not until I'm halfway through my eggs and bacon that I notice Elinor sitting some distance away from me, animatedly talking to Jane and Annabeth, while smirking and pointing at me.

_Ignore them_, I tell myself.

Of course, in a matter of minutes, the three of them make their way towards me.

"Hi, Molly." says Elinor in her false, sugary voice.

"Look, Elinor, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me alone." I say rather curtly and she immediately looks taken aback, as do Jane and Annabeth, by my change of way of speaking.

I take advantage of the silence and get up, leaving my breakfast half-eaten and leave the Great Hall. Is this how it's going to be from now on? Am I going to get bullied? Frankly, that does not bother me. I can handle bullies.

I'm walking without looking where I'm going and I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry-" I say quickly, looking up, just to have the color drained out of my face. Standing before me are Riven and Callum Lewis, who I bumped into. Riven looks at me with a blank expression.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-" Callum begins, but his voice is drowned in Elinor's.

"Riven!" she squeals, running up to him and latching onto his arm and he smiles at her.

"Let's go." she says, tugging at his arm. It is then that I'm reminded that they had a date fixed for today. Wait. Is he really going to go with her? Even after he knows what a bitch she was to me?

And then I remind myself that I have no right to think like that. _I_ told him to stay away.

"Yeah, come on." he smiles and waves goodbye to Callum, ignoring me.

I stand there for a couple of seconds, my mind blank.

"Molly, right?" says Callum. I look up at him and it's the first time I properly notice the other boy who's been standing here this entire time. I nod in reply.

"I'm Callum. Callum Lewis" he smiles.

"I know." I smile back. Fake smile, duh.

"You going to Hogsmeade?" he asks.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do. So, yeah, I think I'll go." I reply, not wanting to do my Potions essay just yet.

"Oh, then, if you don't mind- want to go together?" he asks and I look at him. "It's okay if you don't want to." he smiles, when I don't reply.

"Oh, no, no. I was just- well, okay. Let's go." I say. There's nothing wrong in going with him, is there?

The walk to Hogsmeade is quiet without being awkward. I'm socially awkward, so I don't generally feel too comfortable around new people but right now, I'm not feeling uncomfortable at all. Once we reach, we go to the Three Broomsticks. The pub is pretty full today. Maybe because the weather is a bit better than it usually is. My eyes search the pub for the ash-blonde haired and grey eyed boy, but he isn't here. Of course Elinor would have dragged him off to Pudifoot's.

"What will you have?" Callum asks me, once we sit down.

"Um… a Butterbeer I guess." I reply. The barmaid come to our table and asks for our orders.

"Two Butterbeers please." says Callum.

As the barmaid drifts off to another table, he turns to me.

"Riven and you are good friends I see." he says.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, slightly surprised at the suddenness of the question.

"Nothing, just that I've seen you two together a lot this past month." he replies simply.

"Oh…" I say, looking away. "Well, we're not good friends. Not now at least." This is not the conversation I want to have with someone I've just met. Especially when said someone seems nice.

Callum looks at me but says nothing. The barmaid brings over a tray laden with tankards of Butterbeer, sets two of them down on our table and leaves.

"Molly, what do you say to you and I becoming friends?" Callum asks. I stare at him.

"Why?" I ask and he chuckles. He really does look nice. His bright blue eyes set against his raven coloured hair have an almost angelic feel to them. His voice is deep and if I might add, very sexy. He's tall, though not very muscular, but I've never really had a thing for muscular guys anyway.

"Why not?" he grins, revealing several pearly white teeth.

"Because I hardly know you." I answer honestly.

"That's kind of the point of befriending someone. You get to know the person better." he replies, still grinning.

"Touché." I smile, in spite of myself. "Okay then."

"Great. So, as you know, I'm Callum Lewis, but most people just call me Cal. I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts and I want to become a broomstick designer. I'm an above average student when it comes to academics and I'm Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm halfblood- my Mum's pureblood and Dad's halfblood." he says rather quickly.

"What was that?" I ask, bewildered.

"Just telling you a bit about myself." he answers.

My lips curl into a smile. This boy is unlike any other I have ever met. He's funny in an odd sort of way. But I've just met him, so I can't formulate an opinion so soon.

"You'd want me to tell you about myself too, wouldn't you?" I say and he shakes his head.

"Not unless you want to. You seem kind of reserved, so that's okay." he responds.

Wow. Is it that easy to tell that I'm reserved? I look at him as he sips his Butterbeer and there's a certain childlike innocence in him, even though he otherwise looks very mature.

I breathe in. "I'm Molly Weasley, sixth year Gryffindor prefect. I'm pureblood. Um… I like reading and I plan on becoming a healer. I have a younger sister. What else?" I finish.

"Oh, I have a younger sibling too! A brother- Damion. What year is your sister in?"

"Lucy starts at Hogwarts next year."

"Oh, so- six years? My brother and I are five years apart. He's in second year. Slytherin though."

"Slytherin? Really?" I ask, my eyebrows raised. I don't know why but I've always liked Slytherin house. I remember wanting to be in Slytherin at one point in time. But dad doesn't know that.

"Yeah, my mum was in Slytherin. Tracey Davis. And dad was in Gryffindor. Ethan Lewis."

"Cool." I say and he laughs.

"Do you want your sister to be in Gryffindor too?" he asks.

"I do, actually. I can't see her being in any other house. Not Ravenclaw because she hasn't inherited my mother's brains. I was surprised I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw myself. I was a hatstall between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"Oh yes, I remember." Callum says and I'm not surprised that he _does_ remember. "That was the one that crossed the nine-minute record."

"Yup." I reply, recollecting how the entire Great Hall stared at a nervous me who still had the silent Sorting Hat on my head for the longest time I had known and how Riven kept mouthing 'It's okay' to me for the entire time that I sat on the three-legged stool.

_Don't think about him_, I tell myself.

"Anyway, getting back- she definitely won't be in Hufflepuff because she isn't hardworking nor is she patient. Slytherin… well, she does have a good chance there."

"How so?" Callum asks slightly surprised.

"She's really determined for one. Very cunning when she needs to be and she has good leadership qualities too. Actually, now that I think about it, she might just end up there."

"And your parents would be okay with that?"

I look at Callum and I can understand why he's asking. Some people still think that Slytherin is a nasty house to be sorted into. But I don't think that. I love the qualities Slytherin stands for- traditionalism, resourcefulness, ambition, leadership, determination, intelligence and very importantly, self-preservation. Which is one of the main reasons why I don't like Gryffindor. Sure, it's nice to be brave and chivalrous, but sometimes you need to know when to turn away from something that will harm you, in order to protect yourself. Even if it may seem cowardly. There are times when I find unnecessary bravery terribly stupid. But that's just me.

"I don't know. Mum would. Dad- not so sure." I answer with slight hesitation.

"Why not?"

"Because he's Percy Weasley. _Weasley_. When Victoire- you know Vic, right?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, so when Victoire was sorted into Ravenclaw, you should have seen the family. It's not like they _minded_ exactly, but it's always been Gryffindor for my family and this was something different. And if it was like that with Ravenclaw, I think you get how it'll be with _Slytherin_." I say, shrugging.

"I think Slytherin's a pretty good house." he says, slightly defensively.

"I think so too. Chill out." I smile and he smiles back.

"I just thought-"

"That I'd think like my family." I finish for him.

"Yeah."

"It's only natural. But I differ with my family on a lot of things and this is one of them." I say. I don't know why I'm telling him all this, given that I've just met him but he's easy to talk to. And he seems like a nice guy.

After that we begin to talk about Quidditch and how I think it's rather overrated and how he disagrees. The talk then shifts to our plans after school and he asks me why I want to become a Healer.

"I don't know, really. It's not because I'm interested in social service or anything. Its just that- I've never really thought of anything else. Ever since we were small, Vic and I have wanted to become Healers. I mean, I'd definitely not want to work at the Ministry." I answer. I hate politics. I know that's a child's answer, but I don't want to have a controversial work line.

"Yeah, me neither." Callum chuckles.

"So, broomstick designer eh?" I grin and he tells me all about it.

It's nearly an hour later that we leave the Three Broomsticks, having paid for our drinks. Time sure flies by fast.

"What are you going to do now?" Callum asks me.

"I'll go back, I guess." I say, looking at the castle in the distance. "You?"

"I think I will too." he replies, looking up. "Ah, it's snowing."

I look up too. Thank heavens it isn't windy today. I love it when it snows without the wind. It's beautiful.

The snow continues to fall as we make our way up to the castle.

"I'll be going to the pitch." says Callum as we enter the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, okay. I'm going upstairs." I reply.

"Thanks for the company." he smiles and I smile back.

"Thank _you_. I had a nice time" I say and am almost turning around, when-

"Molly."

"Yes?" I say, turning back to face him. He looks at me for a couple of seconds and I feel like he wants to say something, but…

"Nothing." he says, smiling again and walks off. I wait in silence for a couple of seconds as my eyes follow him till he turns right and is out of view.

What did he want to say?

I shake the thought from my head and make my way to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Oculus Draconis_" I recite and the portrait of the Fat Lady swings forward, allowing me to walk into the common room that's empty except for a few first years. I go up to my dormitory, extract my Potions book, some parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from my bag and make my way back downstairs. I lay my things on a table, pull up a chair and begin to work on my essay. I finish the first page when the portrait swings forward again, admitting Riven inside. I look up and we make eye contact and I feel my throat going dry.

He looks at me for a moment, before looking away and going up the boys' staircase.

I look back at my essay and tear falls on the parchment, smudging the ink.

_Don't cry. Don't_. _You had the time to cry yesterday but you didn't. So don't you dare cry now_,_ Molly_. _Please be strong. Please stick to the decision you've taken. Please don't become weak._

But it's no use. I gather my things and before the first years can realize that their Prefect is an emotional wreck, I dart up the stairs, enter my dorm, dump my things on my bedside table and throw myself on the bed, screaming into my pillow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) Please review.**


End file.
